The Light in the Darkness
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Season 4 Finale Spoilers! With Audrey's original life in control, Nathan and The Guard must band together to save Haven from the Darkness that might spread. With a little help from Jennifer and Duke, they battle a new kind of Trouble with some unlikely allies. Can they do what has to be done or will Haven be destroyed and their friend lost?
1. The Start of the War

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

**I held onto Nathan as I watched William fall and I felt relieved that he was gone, that he could no longer destroy our lives. Jennifer closed it and I realized immediately something was wrong because Duke was over her and she wasn't responding. I then saw Duke's eyes, bleeding from their sockets and I practically yell his name but he doesn't respond.**

**Nathan asked what was going on but I heard my voice, it was cold and full of darkness. "He's as good as dead." That wasn't my voice but it was, I knew then that as I looked on Mara controlled my body and I couldn't do anything about it. She asked about finding William and I yelled as best I could, enough till it hurt that he would never be coming back and to leave…but I'm mute compared to her.**

**One thing that I have over Mara is that she thinks she's in charge, she doesn't know who Audrey Parker is and she doesn't know that I fight for everything Haven stands for and all that reside there. That will be her undoing!**

* * *

Nathan looked at Mara as she smirked despite being behind bars, he and Dwight had managed to knock the woman out before placing her in the holding cell. "You won't get away with this, whoever you are."

"You don't know who we are?"

She shrugged and sat back, "I know that you all had a part in William's delivery to the other side. Why don't you tell me your name so I can get to know you, because obviously whoever was in my body you cared about deeply. I don't know, it takes a bit getting used to…different personality in the same body."

Nathan folded his arms, "I'm already used to it, the question I have is where is she?"

"The person who was in my body before I woke up, oh that person is dead." She stood and put her hands on the bars, "listen darling, let me out and maybe I can work my magic on you, maybe a deep unending sleep with her there. What do you say, you'll never know anything but her?"

Moving to the cell he looked her in the eyes, "I'm going to figure out how to send you to William, wherever in Hell he is and keep your body here."

* * *

With that he left the room and closed the door behind him, locking it tight. Dwight stood on the phone and sighed as he hung up. Looking up he saw Nathan and put the phone up, "they managed to revive Jennifer and stabilize Duke, he's in a coma. Jennifer's awake and wants to talk with us, nurse said she kept on uttering the same phrase over and over again."

"What was she saying?"

"The light resides in darkness, never to be lost as long as the link remains." Dwight shook his head, "no idea what it means but we can ask Dave and Vince, they're at the hospital too." He looked over at the door, "she locked up tight where no one will touch her or do we have to put a guard on her."

"I don't trust her and I'm not risking our men around her. I think the best place for her in the one place she can't do any harm, her own mind. She doesn't know anyone, she doesn't know our names or where we are. She only remembers that we put William where we did, that'll be to our advantage. We're taking her to the hospital with us and we're going to have Vince order a doctor who is part of The Guard to put her under. She's unfamiliar with this modern world so she wouldn't understand what we're doing."

So that put them and a gagged Mara in Dwight's truck, headed for the hospital. The woman was cuffed to the handlebar of the backseat and unable to even move her arms. Nathan was turned with a gun aimed at her the whole time, ready to shoot her if he needed to despite not wanting to. She shrugged every few minutes and made sounds that could be understood as words but emerged as muffled sounds.

* * *

Eventually at the hospital they found Dave and Vince in a room with a doctor, who looked up at the sight of the two cops with a bound and gagged woman. "Excuse me, take your prisoner out of my room."

"Vince, give a doctor who is loyal to The Guard." Nathan jerked Mara's arm, "Mara decided to join us for a while and since she can't be trusted she needs to be put in a coma."

Vince stood and looked at Mara, "ungag her, I want to ask her a question."

Nathan peeled the tape away and she tried to jerk away but Nathan put his gun on her side again. "Don't tempt me."

"When I get William back, I'm going to put you in his place and you're going to feel everything you could never imagine. It's going to be so painful you'll be asking for a quick death." She turned to Vince, "what does this old man want to ask me? I have a question, how about you help me find William and I don't kill you all?"

Dwight rolled his eyes as if they hadn't gotten the threat every day of the week from some Trouble or person. "She doesn't know who we are, doesn't remember anything before waking up and so everyone is a mystery to her."

Vince caught her chin, "the person inside you before you woke up, where are they?"

"Dead, why should I even care…I'm back and I'm going to destroy you all."

"If she's dead…"

Nathan shook his head, "no, I won't believe that. How many personalities have been locked away from her yet still remain? No she's there, just hidden under this…" he saw Mara smirk, "evil."

Vince looked at the doctor finishing with his brother, "once he's stable, put her in a coma. We'll deal with her later."

"A coma, I've endured torture before so some device you plan to put me in isn't anything to me."

Nathan chuckled darkly, "it isn't a device, it's a sleep that you can't escape. It's one that makes you trapped in your own mind, unable to wake up unless someone is the one to do so. It'll be just like before and we say when you wake up again."

"NO!" She yelled and tried to move but Nathan slapped the tape over her mouth again as Dwight restrained her.

* * *

She continued to fight even as nurses and the doctors strapped her down, they had to remove the tape to allow breathing as an oxygen cannula was put in her nose. Nathan handcuffed her to the bed and looked at her. "We will find a way."

"You won't get away with this."

The doctor looked at them as he started pushing medication into the IV, "she's going to be incoherent for a few moments before she succumbs to the coma."

She fought before giving up as the medicine took effect, "you won't get away with this, I will kill you all when I wake up."

Dwight looked at her as he made her feet were secure, "we hear that all the time."

Nathan watched her eyes open and close repeatedly before a soft voice escaped. "I'll fight too." Her face turned to where Nathan was and she gave a soft smile. "I love you Nathan, for us…I'll fight for us." Her eyes closed and the doctor nodded.

"She's in a steady coma."

Dwight moved to Nathan, "did you tell her your name? I thought you said she didn't know anything."

"That wasn't Mara, that was Audrey…I once asked her if she was willing to fight for us and she just gave me her answer. Audrey's still in there somewhere and she knows what's going on even if she can't voice it." He looked over at the doctor, "just forget how insane this sounds but if there is two personalities in a person, why would the less dominant show up right before succumbing to a coma?"

The doctor shrugged, "only reason I can think of is that the main personality is so sedated that the subconscious, otherwise known as the less dominant personality is what remains before being effected. The same thing happens when coming out from anesthesia, the subconscious is present before we're coherent."

Vince looked at the doctor, "no one is to remove her from sedation. The personality that took over Officer Parker is far more dangerous than The Troubles. She is to remain here and I will sent two men to guard that door, only a Guard loyal nurse and you may enter at any time." He motioned to Nathan and Dwight, "them too."

"But Officer Wuornos…"

"Is loyal to The Guard, I trust him with my life and he's doing all can to save Haven." Vince pointed at the body in the bed. "That woman who took over Officer Parker, she stole the woman he loves and he wouldn't dare wake that woman or he risks losing the one he wants. So I don't want to hear from anyone ever again that Officer Wuornos is a danger to us, is that understood?"

The man nodded, "understood."

"Now where is Mr. Crocker and Miss Mason?"

"ICU, I'll take you once I find a nurse."

* * *

It took ten minutes to find a nurse but then they were in the room Duke and Jennifer shared, Vince thought it best they reside in the same room for some apparent reason. Jennifer looked at them with a small smile.

"You came, where's Audrey?"

"William managed to revive Mara in his last moments." Dwight looked at her and saw her face fall. "She's under heavy sedation in a medicated coma, we couldn't risk her awake."

Nathan sat beside the bed, "but Audrey is still in there somewhere."

Jennifer nodded, "I saw things in flashes when I opened the doorway and when I closed it. What we need to fear is Mara, we never should have opened that doorway a second time. William may have been helping her remember but the door, it was like a pill to make you remember everything. When he touched her with it opened, it made her remember it all." She looked over at Duke before looking back at Nathan. "Audrey's still there but you won't ever see her again. You can't let Mara wake up, you can never wake her up because she's powerful…"

"We'll figure it out…"

"No Nathan," she grabbed his arm, "you don't understand. The black goo was something William and Audrey had to use because they weren't Mara…she's the epitome of the word witch. She doesn't need black balls of goo because all she needs is her words or thoughts. It's where we're from that makes her, us that way. I saw my past, why I was brought here by Howard and it wasn't to do what we did…it was to stop Mara, to put her where we put William. I'm sorry but neither of them can never wake up or both our realm and that of Darcadia are lost in eternal darkness."

Dwight moved closer to the bed, "what do you mean she's powerful, she hasn't been that powerful and we've had her in custody for hours."

Jennifer sighed, "I can't describe it but the best way I can put it is William was like a speed bump. He made it impossible for her to realize how powerful he is when he blinded her by love yet he craved her power. When she realizes how powerful she is, nothing can stop her…not even me."

"Jennifer…"

Jennifer looked at Nathan, "Duke is dying so don't tell me I wouldn't understand what it's like. Don't tell me can't leave Audrey stuck in there, you didn't see what I saw and I know how bad it hurts to lose her because I'm losing Duke but for everyone's sake it must be done. Neither our world nor Darcadia can deal with her, why do you think they sent her away…sent her here to suffer through endless lifetimes? To prevent her from destroying both realms. She was a princess there Nathan who loved her people and every life but a boy became her friend and he taught her how to harm instead of heal and she became who she was because she thought darkness was a part of love. They banished her because they couldn't kill her so they sent the one person who could…me, the child of ruin. I ruined everything so the problem became the solution."

Dwight shrugged, "how could you ruin everything, you were days old when Howard brought you here."

Nathan leaned back with understanding, "because she's Mara's daughter with William."

Jennifer met Nathan's eyes and nodded, "but they think I died at birth, my death became their darkness. I became the child of ruin."

* * *

A/N: AND that is how my first chapter response to the Haven Season 4 Finale! Find out more with the next chapter, will they be able to save Audrey or will Jennifer be right that they can never wake Audrey or Mara up again?


	2. Witch in the Family?

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

After the revelation of who Jennifer was, Nathan stood in the room where Audrey laid trapped in another woman's body. He stared at it, unable to talk because he lived in a town where coma patients remembered things said to them and he couldn't risk Mara knowing Audrey was alive.

Walking over as the nurse moved in to check IVs and change out the medication, Nathan touched her hand and took it in his own. The feeling was still there so he sat down and held her hand, memorizing the face of the woman who was both evil and had the love of his life trapped. The nurse nodded as she left like she normally did, leaving him to a silent room.

"Nathan?" He turned to see Jennifer in the doorway with her own IV stand, the hospital wasn't ready to release her despite recovering fully. Being dead for a while tended to do that, it made physicians jumpy for no good reason but at least in Haven everyone went on with a code of 'ignorance is bliss'. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

He stood and kissed the head of the woman in the bed before walking outside into the hall, shutting the door as he went. "What is it?"

"It's going to sound insane but of course we're used to insane." She held up her hand and shook her head, "way to start Jennifer. Usually Duke translates for me so I'll try to get this out in as few words as possible without rambling."

Rubbing his neck Nathan chuckled, "your father had that tendency, despite the psychopathic features that followed."

"My father was a good man," she scrunched up her nose, "William was just a biological donor. I'd call you my father before I'd call William my father and it's not even Audrey who is my mother and you two aren't even together, like married together."

"Don't go there that quickly, Sarah was James' mother…she'll claim you in an instant and so would I." Nathan smiled at that thought, "what sounds insane?"

Jennifer put up a hand up and took a breather before looking him in the eye. "So I was thinking, my parents had control of darkness beyond anything I'd ever seen before, my biological mother was a witch from another realm which in turn makes me a witch. What if, what if when I opened the door I died because I had to be reborn? Ever since I woke up I've been hearing these strange words, I already checked they aren't Latin or Celtic or anything from this world but the strange thing is I understand them." She stopped rambling, "I think I can help make Duke better and bring Audrey to consciousness for a few minutes, no more than five. Just enough for you to talk to her about what is going on. There I said it, does that sound insane?"

"Duke first, Audrey second…I'd rather not have to deal with Mara right now."

"So we experiment with my boyfriend before your girlfriend-turned-psychotic-woman?" She folded her arms, "thanks Dad."

Nathan winced as did Jennifer, "Nathan is fine."

* * *

The room was the same except for an empty bed on one side of the room, Duke laid in a coma with a very unhealthy heart and breathing rate. It'd only been two days but he was getting worse and Nathan was aware that the doctors were unsure how he'd even last as long as he did. Jennifer walked over to Duke and turned back to Nathan, who nodded in encouragement.

Resting her hand above Duke's chest she closed her eyes. "Okay Jennifer you can do this, just concentrate and think about the words. It's all in the words, remember what you saw…intent, person and words. Can't be that hard right?"

"Jennifer you can do this."

"Oh shush!" Jennifer quickly quieted him. "I need to concentrate and the family encouragement isn't going to help with that. I appreciate it though but please be quiet." She shrugged her shoulders and spoke in a language Nathan was unfamiliar with. "_Medus mesal melehei, ackbor delo sapri, reca bretai loru_."

* * *

In mere seconds Nathan watched as a black goo practically flew from Duke's eyes and mouth into Jennifer's hand. She opened her eyes and held up the black ball of goo they all hated to the end of the world. She made a face of disgust and held it out at arm's length. Nathan grabbed a nearby specimen container and held it out, which she dropped it in.

"What the hell just happened?" They both turned to see Duke opening his eyes as he spoke. "I feel like I had a ton of rocks on my head."

"Actually more like generations of Troubles." Jennifer told him in her cheery voice, taking his hand. "But I made you all better, you're fine…except for one or two small bits of info you're going to want to be back in a coma for."

Duke touched the length of her hair, "yeah what's that, you're a witch…I can handle that, I mean if you are."

"Oh I am but I'm Mara's daughter."

"Who?" He looked at Nathan, "you found her biological parents?"

Nathan folded his arms, "yeah, Mara was Audrey's original identity."

"You have got to be kidding me." Duke gave a light groan, "the minute Audrey finds out she'll claim Jennifer and by extension so will you. I can't believe I'm dating my best friends' kid." Jennifer his arm and he groaned. "Owe, be gentle…"

* * *

"William managed to release Mara, so we had to put her in a coma." Nathan moved closer to the bed and watched the features on his friend's face. "Audrey's still there though, like Jennifer said 'the light resides in the darkness, never to be lost as long as the link remains'."

Duke shook his head, "link?"

"Nathan's love for her and hers for him." Jennifer smiled, "so better rest up business man because we're going to have quite a task on our hands. We have to get rid of Mara without killing Audrey or the body they reside in, we have to figure out who to get Mara out and put her where we put William all while making sure Haven is oblivious to all of this."

He put up a finger, "just asking this, you know because it has to be asked. You didn't buy change go back in time again and mess around with Mara too did you? I mean, after Sarah I have to ask."

"No William is my biological father," Jennifer shrugged, "apparently I get my tendency of rambling from him. But I'll claim Nathan as my father before I claim him, and you have to wonder why that doesn't sound strange at all."

Nathan and Duke shared a look before both spoke at the same time. "It's Haven."

* * *

A/N: Next they work on trying to revive Audrey for a short amount of time without awaking Mara.

Quick Darcadian Translation: _Medus mesal melehei, ackbor delo sapri, reca bretai loru _means **Take the pain, from families bore, leave the man restored**.

I'm kind of working on mythology and with it comes language, I've used no real human language basis for it. Truth be told it's from a childhood language I made up to confuse my parents as a kid.


	3. With Audrey for Five

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

It was a day later that Jennifer stood in Mara/Audrey's room, Duke and Nathan stood nearby with Dwight ready to Taser the woman. Dr. Benson, the doctor monitoring the woman, stood nearby with a sedative. He was Guard loyal and seen enough that he didn't really blink an eye about someone asking to bring a consciousness forward while a patient was in a coma.

Jennifer placed a hand over Mara/Audrey and looked at Nathan, who nodded along with Duke. Closing her eyes she began to speak in the strange language again. "_Bretal kima, decorp lunis. Jusi marus troco lunis_."

The body in the bed gasped and struggled against the restraints before looking around frantically. She began to breathe heavily, "Jennifer…what's going on, where's Nathan?"

Nathan walked over and looked at the woman, her eyes definitely said it was Audrey. "Audrey calm down, Jennifer said this wouldn't last long. Mara is sedated for now we but we don't know what this will do, we don't know how long before she realizes you're still alive."

She nodded and laid her head back down, shaking her head. "She's everything I never want to be, I can sense her but she can't sense me. She's trapped, we both are but we're separated by something that makes it impossible for us to reach each other."

He looked at Jennifer and she nodded, "it has to be difference between them, light and dark. Mara creates Troubles for pain and fun while Audrey helps save out of love and service. It's what makes Audrey the light and Mara the dark, if what's she saying is true it maybe possible to separate Mara's conscious from her body and leave Audrey behind." Duke moved over and she shook her head, "but that's way above what I know how to do. I've only been doing this only two days, I'm surprised I know what I know."

Audrey gasped and reached out her hand for Nathan, which he grabbed. "What is it?"

"I'm slipping Nathan, it's like something is pulling me back."

"I thought you said five minutes."

Jennifer nodded and pointed to her watch, "technically it's been five so…any longer and we may risk Mara waking up."

Nathan leaned down and kissed Audrey, "I love you, I'm going to keep fighting for you Audrey."

"I love you too, I don't want to go…I want to stay." She looked at Jennifer, "let me stay, please whatever you did Jennifer please make it longer."

Jennifer shook her head, "I can't do anymore, I'm not as powerful as Mara."

"Mara?" Audrey whispered as she tried to hang on, "you're related?"

Nathan put a hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "she's Mara's daughter with William but she's different from them both. If anything Jennifer is like you, so much like you."

"I have a daughter?" Audrey smiled before reaching out to Jennifer but her hand dropped and Audrey's eyes closed.

* * *

Benson quickly moved over and administered another sedative to keep Mara from waking. Jennifer moved to Duke and he placed an arm around her. "We should leave." Benson motioned to the door and they all moved into the hall after Nathan placed Audrey's hand on her stomach and kissed her head. He closed the door behind him and saw Jennifer leaning against Duke with some tears in her eyes.

"She looked at me like a mom does, she looked at me with love." Duke kissed her head before looking at Nathan.

He placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "because Audrey loves with a full heart and once she finds out you're family it's impossible to not be loved." Nathan found her eyes and smiled, "why don't we figure out how to help your mother, huh?"

"Mara or Audrey?"

Duke chuckled, "like Mara would be a mom to you, Audrey is probably the only mom you have left so I say we find a way to save her huh?"

Jennifer nodded and sat down in a nearby chair, "okay so we maybe able to separate one from the other but it's beyond even my comprehension. I mean, I've only been a witch for two days and there's only so much stuff I'm able to comprehend." She pointed to her head, "it comes to me as ideas do. I mean part of me thinks, as crazy as this sounds, is that the only way to save Audrey is to go back where I came from. Not the void we sent William to but the realm Mara was from but the barn was the doorway and that's destroyed."

Duke smirked, "maybe not, if Stuart Mosely's still alive we maybe able to use that to our advantage."

"Stuart has to be there in that time physically, he wasn't there when I shot Howard." Nathan looked at Jennifer, "unless we could somehow alter his Trouble."

She shook her head, "you want me to do what Audrey did and create a Trouble don't you?"

"No, man it's insane." Duke looked over at Nathan, "you're going to throw Audrey's daughter to the same fate she did…darkness and evil?"

* * *

Jennifer looked between them, "no wait Nathan's right, that's the difference. If I create a Trouble as me, as Jennifer out of love and service instead of out of pain and fun it wouldn't turn me evil like Mara. I was never evil and William turned her evil, while me being the catalyst made it worse but I can do this differently." She put a hand on Duke's arm, "you took on the Crocker Curse and now I'm taking on the Parker one, to serve the Troubled with endless compassion and love."

"That wasn't what I was thinking but that could work." Nathan looked at them, "I was actually hoping she'd be able to say a spell or something. The only question is where to find a Trouble-less person to help us."

Jennifer looked at Duke, "I took away your curse but I can reverse it, make your own different. What if you could absorb Troubles, one at a time? When you absorb one, the other person loses as well as their family but you inherit. The next person the same thing and the last one is lost?"

"So I'd take Mr. Mosely's Trouble and since I was there at the barn's destruction…I could change it."

"Slip us in, we cross and then we beg someone to send us home since the doorway will be destroyed. I think Darcadia is where we'll find out answers for separating Audrey and Mara."

Duke put up a hand, "crazy question but travelling to another realm where we have no idea about anything and hoping to save this town. Isn't that a bit…I don't know, something out of a science fiction novel?"

"Duke, we live in a supernatural town." Nathan stated bluntly, "my girlfriend's original identity is that of a witch and both she and her daughter are from a different realm. "

The man nodded before pointing at his friend, "you have a point but it's still a little insane. I mean, it's another realm and none of us have been there before…for all we know there might be magical dragons and unicorns."

"Mara was a princess, so that makes me one…maybe that'll help. All I know is that everything in me is saying go to the Tower of Light and there's someone called Phoebe we're supposed to see."

* * *

Duke stood up and pulled Jennifer up while holding onto his IV pole with the other hand. "Okay Princess Jennifer, we're off to see the Wizard."

"Nathan…" she inclined her head towards Duke and the cop shook his head.

"He's your boyfriend." Nathan just shrugged and started walking in the direction of Duke's room, where they started walking.

"Some dad you are."

Duke chuckled, "that's only because he approves of your choice."

"There isn't much worse she could have done. The only other guy I have actually hated beside Brody was her own biological father." Nathan looked at Jennifer as they reached the room, "you get some rest, you may be able to fool pirate here but you're exhausted."

"I take offense to that." Duke pointed at looked at Nathan, "I knows she's exhausted, hell I'm exhausted. We're going to go rest and you have Vince get us out of here so we can go save two realms."

Jennifer nodded, "see you tomorrow Nathan, try to go home and get some rest instead of sleeping in that room on that couch."

"I'll be fine but that you for the concern."

"Fine, if you don't go home then I'm telling my mom what you did. Do you really want to deal with Audrey's wrath when she finds out you haven't been taking care of yourself?"

Duke covered his mouth to stop from laughing at the face Nathan made, it was priceless when the cop realized that having two Parker women on his case was a nightmare come true. Nathan glared at him and pointed, "not a word Duke, not a word."

"Didn't say anything." He pulled Jennifer into the room, "come on Hermione, time for some rest."

* * *

A/N: Okay so we have some family banter going on, next we see what happens when Jennifer dreams. What do you think is going to happen?

Darcadian Translation: _Bretal kima, decorp lunis. Jusi marus troco lunis _means **Restore the good, show the light. Keep the darkness from the light**.


	4. Opening Yet Another Door

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Jennifer tossed her head back and forth as she slept, whispers and words filled her dreams. Things from fairy tales and faces looking down on her invaded her mind as she slept on.

"_What if she was unlike anything in our world?" A voice not unlike Audrey's, partially kind but also partially cold. No doubt Mara's own voice but it was in relation to her, it was followed by William's._

"_Like what?"_

"_Fair as innocent snow, lips as red as a rose and hair as black as the night. She'd be beautiful and innocent looking but as dark as the curses we play with, no one would be the wiser when they look at her."_

_William's voice dripped with malice, "absolutely perfect, cast the spell my love so she'll be perfect when she's upon us."_

_Sounds of crying followed by a voice and a face, the face of a person not Mara but had similar features to the woman who was her mother. "Take her away Tanneth, take her away to the other world and hide her well. One day she will be the key to defeating Mara and William, I fear our punishment for them will not end until they are lost to the mist." The woman looked down at her with a smile, "my beautiful Jennifer you will be safe from them and your heart will be pure like that of your mother's was before he turned her against herself. I pray one day you will return to us but you can't until they are lost to the mist or you risk both worlds." A smile was joined by tears before a kiss to the head. "Only call upon us and we will help you in this defeat for Darcadia is lost if we do not stop them."_

* * *

"Phoebe!" Jennifer sat up in bed suddenly and grasped her head in her hands. "Duke, wake up." She turned to the side to see her boyfriend asleep facing her. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. "Duke wake up."

He groaned before looking at her, "Jen…what is it?"

"We don't have to go to Darcadia because Darcadia will come to us, sort of." She scrambled out of bed and over to his, "my dreams…all I have to do is call on them and they'll come. At least that's what I think will happen, could it really be that easy?"

He rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes with a hand, "I don't know because I'm half asleep. Ask me again when it's morning, when I'm fully conscious."

Jennifer winced and nodded before placing a hand on his chest, "right, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep and I'll figure this out."

He caught her arm and she looked at him, "I'm here if you need me, awake or sleeping okay?"

"I know, I'll try not to wake you up again until a decent hour." She leaned down and kissed him before heading back over to her bed.

* * *

Nathan arrived later that morning and found both Jennifer and Duke being discharged. "Brought the box with the black goo in it."

"Don't need it." Jennifer piped up as the nurse removed her IV, "explain it in the truck."

"What she said." Duke nodded in Jennifer's direction as the doctor started talking to him about what things to avoid and to not do.

Once they were discharged and in Nathan's truck, Jennifer looked at Nathan. "We need to go to the hill where the barn was before you destroyed it."

"Why?"

"I'm going to call on Darcadia so they come to us and not the other way around." Jennifer bounced in her seat partially. "Unless you want to go to another world after I re-Trouble Duke."

Nathan looked at Duke who shrugged, "to the hill it is."

Jennifer leaned forward and smiled, "apparently Mara made me into Snow White. She wanted me to be as fair as innocent snow, with lips as red as a rose and hair as black as night. That and she also wanted me to be beautiful and innocent looking until someone really saw me as up close, to deceive everyone that I wasn't evil when I was. Also, I think my grandmother's name was Phoebe."

"I'll go with the first two but evil," Duke looked at her, "there's not an ounce of evil in you."

"Because my grandmother or whoever Phoebe is, she rescued me and made sure that I was as pure hearted as Mara was before she was turned by William."

Duke nodded, "remind me to thank her."

* * *

They arrived at the hill and both men leaned against the truck as Jennifer walked around as if looking for something. She looked up at the sky then at the ground before sticking a hand out and moving in a figure-eight. Finally after a few moments she sat down on the ground and laid back on the grass to just look up at the sky.

"What is she doing?"

Duke looked at his friend, "like I know, this doesn't make sense to me either." He tilted his head slightly and chuckled. "I mean most of the time I understand her but right now I'm just as clueless as you."

"She says you translate what she says most of the time."

"Yeah I have to, she rambles on about nothing most of the time. Sometimes it makes sense but most times there's maybe two sentences out of five that makes sense in her rambles. You were right, she got that trait from William, took me a little while to see it but I did. I'm wondering about the brown eyes since both parents have blue eyes."

Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets, "maybe Mara's parents have brown eyes."

Jennifer stood up and put her hands on her hips before leaning over until her body was in the shape of an L. "Yep, found it." She turned to look at both men and they started towards her.

* * *

"What is it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, like a window maybe or a doorway. It's not like the doors we've seen but it's kind of like a shield. I wonder if I'm supposed to touch it or not, I know what I'm supposed to say but I don't know if I touch it or not."

"I think we can all agree that the last supernatural doorway we touched released Mara." Duke looked between Jennifer and Nathan, "maybe not touching this one is a better idea than the last one we had."

Nathan nodded, "Duke has a point."

"So we agree that we're not touching it, well that I'm not touching it." She made a face of indecision, "okay so I guess I am just supposed to yell at it and hope whoever is on the other side hears." Neither replied but agreed by nodding so she closed her eyes and thought about the woman Phoebe that she'd seen as an infant. "_Portalis meso droco Darcadia letru pesonom. Phoebe delu, Phoebe delu trupi Mara ocro lunis._" Jennifer yelled in the language she'd been using for a few days and all of them just stood there.

Nathan looked around, "nothing is happening."

"You always say that before something hap…" Duke didn't finish as a flash of light spread out and they were knocked to the ground. Picking his head up Duke groaned, "yep, always before something happens." He looked over to see Nathan and Jennifer starting to sit up, he looked around only to see a woman in a blue satin gown and men in what looked like centuries old clothing starring at them. "Uh guys."

* * *

A/N: Darcadians have arrived, anyone want to theorize what is going to happen now that we have other realmly people in Haven?

Darcadian Translation: _Portalis meso droco Darcadia letru pesonom. Phoebe delu, Phoebe delu trupi Mara ocro lunis _means **Doorway open to Darcadia open for me now. Phoebe I call you, Phoebe I call you to defeat Mara with light.**


	5. Middle Earth in Haven?

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Both looked up as they stood up and Jennifer smiled, "it worked." Duke pushed her behind him but she pushed him back. "They're Darcadian not some Troubled person who could hurt me so stop being all protective."

He shrugged, "habit."

Nathan walked over to them, "my name is Nathan Wuornos, welcome to Haven. We brought you here for your help with Mara."

The woman took a step forward and nodded, "I am Phoebe, Lady of Light of Darcadia, thank you for your welcome but if you had to call on us to help with Mara than the danger present doesn't allow for pleasantries."

"Mara is under control at the moment, we're more concerned with destroying her consciousness without destroying her body."

"How are you able to control her, in our land we did many things but we were unable to control her."

Nathan turned to Jennifer, "you might want to cut in now."

* * *

Jennifer slowly walked over and waved slightly, "hi Phoebe, it's been a while but it's Jennifer. You had Tanneth bring me here as a baby. We need help separating Mara from her body and I remember you saying if I ever needed help you'd send help."

She put a hand to her chest before extending it out to touch Jennifer's chin. "You've grown beautifully, I can sense your heart is pure and gentle like we had hoped. Of course we'll help you and when it is over, when this land is safe again you'll return to Darcadia with us."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Duke moved over quickly and looked at her, "I don't think so, you can't just yank her back to an unknown land when she's been here her whole life."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and turned around before shoving Duke back. "Duke, I can handle that myself thank you. Just because someone says something doesn't mean I'm going to automatically agree with them. Before I can say anything you jump in like I'm some helpless damsel in distress, well I'm not. I've faced Troubles, I've had to deal with William's goo monster and I opened a portal to a magical mist that released my biological mom's psychotic personality into this world. I think saying no about returning to Darcadia is something I can do."

Nathan chuckled and shrugged when Duke stared at him. "Sounded like Audrey for a moment."

"Thank God for that because the last thing she needed to sound like was Mara."

"I prefer Audrey," Nathan shrugged, "just my preference."

Duke tilted his head a bit in agreement, "I think we all prefer Audrey."

* * *

One of the men finally stepped forward, "who is this Audrey you speak of."

"She's one of Mara's overlapping personalities." Jennifer looked at him, "every 27 years she'd return as someone new to help the Troubled…those she cursed. The last one was Audrey and although I knew her only a short time, Audrey is the most selfless person you'd ever meet. She helped everyone no matter the reason, she loves life and Haven. She tried to push William into the mist till he brought Mara back."

Phoebe smiled at the words spoken. "It sounds as if she was Mara before William turned Mara against her people and ways." She motioned to the men, "my most loyal men, Trevor and Leo. They will help us in defeating Mara, I wish to see her."

Duke rubbed the back of his neck, "maybe you should change first. Haven's weird but I don't think your clothes would go unnoticed, they aren't the typical weird."

"Is this the manner in which you dress?" She motioned to their clothes and Jennifer nodded. "Very well." A wave of her hand and they were dressed in jeans and shirts, the men were dressed similarly to Nathan and Phoebe was dressed similarly to Jennifer. "Now may I see Mara? I want to know how you have her under control when nothing can control her."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and headed to the room Mara/Audrey was in, when they walked in they found the woman in the bed still in a medicated coma. Benson was recording vitals and administered more medication before looking up to see them.

"I'll meet you in the hall in a moment."

Nathan nodded and motioned for them all to leave into the hall, Benson followed and closed the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets Nathan looked at the doctor, "how is she Doc?"

"Still asleep, we had a portable EEG come in and they read brainwaves, as quiet as can be. Are you going to bring Officer Parker to for a few moments again?"

Jennifer nodded, "just for a few minutes."

"Let me go get the medication and I'll be right back." He looked at Phoebe and her men, "who are these people?"

"People who can help contain Mara." Duke looked at him, "you know, remove her."

Benson looked at them, "please do, I've had three deaths and she could have stopped them. There is no one on the front lines right now and Troubles still occur, without Officer Parker we are going to lose control of Haven." He moved past them to get the medication he needed.

Phoebe looked in the window at the bed where the woman laid. "I don't understand his words but I understand this. You're using medicine to keep her under control, it is something we never thought to use. I must save your world is far more advanced than ours, what is but a few decades for us is centuries for you."

* * *

A/N: Okay so they are going to meet Audrey, anyone want to guess how that is going to go down? Anyone want to give some input into what could happen, I always take suggestions to consider.


	6. Meeting Audrey

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Inside while everyone waited, Jennifer put her hand above Mara/Audrey and said the same words she had a day before. "_Bretal kima, decorp lunis. Jusi marus troco lunis_."

Once again gasping occurred and Phoebe moved over as if ready to contain Mara. She stared down and shook her head, "this ends now Mara."

Nathan smirked as he reached for Audrey's hand, her eyes narrowing on Phoebe as she calmed down from the sudden reviving of her personality. "Who the hell are you, my name is Audrey Parker." She turned to Jennifer, "how long this time?"

"Five, maybe six minutes." She shrugged, "sorry, I'm not as powerful as Mara."

Audrey nodded and grabbed Jennifer's hand, "I never want you to be like her, she's nothing you should ever be Jennifer and you're everything good she can never be."

"Nathan says I'm like you," she pointed over her shoulder. "Even gave Duke a lecture like you would a while ago."

Audrey smiled, "good, he needs it every once and a while." Laying her head back she looked at Nathan, "what happened since the last time you brought me back?"

* * *

Duke pointed at the people at the end of the bed, "Jennifer brought these guys from Darcadia, your home world I guess you'd say. Apparently they're going to try to end Mara, help at least."

Audrey gasped and looked up at Nathan, "I'm starting to be pulled back." She tightened her hand with his and he looked bent over to look into her eyes. "She still can't sense me but I can sense her, she's giving off the feeling of being pissed off. It's like she knows she's trapped but she can't get out, can't do anything to get out." She looked at Jennifer, "please make it longer Jennifer."

Nathan leaned down and kissed Audrey's head, "calm down, we're doing everything we can and I'm fighting for us."

"I love you Nathan and I'm not giving up." Her eyes met his before her hand went limp in his and her eyes closed.

Benson quickly administered the medication and nodded to them, "she's still in the coma."

Duke looked at everyone, "okay everyone in the hall now."

* * *

Once in the hall and Benson left to go check on his other patients, Jennifer sighed and looked over at Nathan. "Sorry I couldn't make it longer."

"She's scared she's going to be trapped there." Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets, "you just have to remind her that it isn't forever."

Phoebe looked at them, "I don't understand what is going on. I thought we'd be talking to Mara not whoever that was."

"The last personality Mara had," Jennifer moved closer to Duke and he put his hand on her back. "It was so strongly connected to Haven and the people here that when Mara took over, the personality got shoved into the background. Mara thinks she's dead but Audrey is there, she's the light while Mara is the darkness. The light resides in the darkness, never to be lost as long as the link remains."

"What is the link?" Leo spoke gently yet firmly.

"Audrey and Nathan are in love," Duke pointed to Nathan, "they had a kid together, before said kid died in the barn. Yeah that's a long story but anyways, as long as they love each other…the link to Audrey remains and her personality stays alive."

Nathan looked at Duke, "please don't talk about my son like that."

"Sorry, was trying to get a point across and I misspoke. Audrey is already going to give me hell for Jennifer, please don't make it worse by mentioning I was unsympathetic about James." Nathan just shrugged.

* * *

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the men's actions, "anyways, we want to find a way to get Mara's personality out, send it to the mist but let the body remain so Audrey can live."

"Never as anything been done like this." Trevor looked at her before looking into the room at the woman in the bed. "Never has this been heard of either, two people in one body is unheard of."

Phoebe looked at Jennifer, "what you speak of doing is impossible, to take a soul from a body is against nature."

"Maybe but what Mara and William did was much worse, it broke every law both here and in Darcadia. You wanted me here to stop Mara and I'll do that but what about Audrey, who has done so much to undo what Mara did. She helps those who are cursed, helps control what can't be undone…there is no way to stop The Troubles but Audrey helps those who need help…she is what Mara was before William took that away. Would you destroy the light that Mara held just as William did?"

Leo touched Phoebe's arm, "my lady if what Lady Jennifer states is true, we cannot destroy this soul that is Audrey Parker. We vowed to protect the good and kind, to help those who warrant help and to never harm those who walk with pureness in them."

"Leo speaks the truth," Phoebe nodded to Jennifer, "we will try to do this but I cannot give you assurance it will work. Jennifer, perhaps you and I could speak on how you are able to pull the soul of this woman forward for a few moments. It may be possible that if we work together we could extend the time. Before I agree, I must see her assist those that are cursed…I must see why you insist on saving her."

Jennifer nodded and smiled, "we can get you some food while we're at it. I know I'm starving and hospital food isn't really food."

"I have a feeling pancakes aren't going to cut it." Duke nodded and pointed over his shoulder. "I'll meet you guys at The Gull, I'm going to go grab actual meat from the store."

Nathan put a hand on Jennifer's arm, "give me a moment."

"Of course." She smiled with a nod as Nathan went into the room. They watched as he bent down and kissed Mara/Audrey's head before pushing strands of hair out of the way of her face. A few seconds of gazing was followed by another kiss and leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and nodded to Jennifer. "Right, let's go see what we can do to save Audrey."

* * *

A/N: Well now they are willing to try to help Jennifer, Duke and Nathan in destroying Mara without harming Audrey or the body the two share. The only question is, are things going to go down well or will Mara rear her ugly head?

For those who read my story All That Matters, check out To Dream of a Better World...it's sequel.


	7. A Plan to Help Audrey

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Jennifer sat on the patio of The Grey Gull, Duke had closed for the day citing 'need to recover' and 'family situation'. Phoebe sat beside her holding a cup of tea, something familiar to the woman despite the change in worlds. Nathan was upstairs looking for something significant of Audrey's, Phoebe said she'd need something that Audrey wore regularly that could contain some enchantment if they were to continue with the plan.

"Okay so what are we looking at?" Jennifer put her hands out and Phoebe eyed her, "sorry, it means what is the plan and how to we impose it."

Phoebe nodded placed a hand on Jennifer's arm and smiled, her brown eyes wise with age even as her brown locks wavered in the wind. Gray streaks laid across the brown, telling her age. "You have grown differently than us but you have grown all the same." Her hand moved to Jennifer's chin and a twinkle entered the woman's eye. "You're also in love…"

"I uh, I…"

"He is a good man and cares for your safety just as Mara's father did with me before his death."

Jennifer looked down, "how did he die?" The woman looked away, "Mara killed him didn't she?"

"When he tried to stop her and William from leaving the confines of the Tower of Light. Mara said she would never leave William and so her father made her understand that if she left she'd be a hunted woman. She would no longer hold the title of Lady of Light and would be stripped of her status, as common as anyone else who betrayed the kingdom." Phoebe sighed, "perhaps we should not have taken you, only a week later she became as she was, no light or kindness in her. Her devotion to William absolute, the illusion of love when no love exists."

* * *

Nathan walked over and placed a ring on the table, "Audrey didn't wear this but it has a special meaning to us both, it's why she didn't wear it…"

Phoebe picked up the ring and nodded, "it's mate is close by I sense, the ring is part of a set."

"Here." Nathan pulled the chain from around his neck and placed it on the table, on the chain was the ring's twin. "Can it help or not?"

"These are Darcadian made," she looked at both rings. "Where did you acquire the rings?"

Nathan sat down and shrugged, "mine came from my father and Audrey's came from when she was Sarah."

"Unfortunately you two are not the first to find ownership of these rings." Phoebe held them up, "these were the rings that Mara had our blacksmith forge without knowledge of what she was doing. I was only informed of their making after Jennifer's birth and stole them from Mara before her chance to leave, sending them with Jennifer. I suspect Tanneth kept them till a suitable time, he was very good at concealing matters and intent."

"Are you saying these rings were worn by William and Mara?"

Phoebe held out the larger ring and chain to him, "they never had to chance to grace the skin of darkness. The gems inside are of light, they would have blackened had the two worn them." She smiled and closed Audrey's ring in her hand, "I suspect their true owners have been found. Yes this will help because empowered by light the ring may help in judging how much Audrey is affected by Mara. Now, Jennifer and I will have to work on an enchantment to hold Mara back for a period but I suspect that time in unknown in these circumstances. I still wish to see what this woman does for your town and why you wish to save her."

"Audrey's Audrey…that's enough."

"Love maybe powerful Nathan," Phoebe held up her finger. "But what Mara holds in her is stronger than you may think. If she even touches the link you still hold with Audrey, it will crumble like a dead flower in winter snow."

* * *

Duke walked out of the building with plates of food, "okay so I don't know exactly what you guys eat on your side so I went with just plain meat and vegetables. Hopefully nothing will cause you to get sick." He put plates down on the table and motioned to the two men a few feet away. "Come on in guys, free food on the house."

Jennifer rubbed her hands together, "looks great."

"Yeah well, don't say I never cooked you anything." Duke put his hand on her shoulder and watched their visitors poke at the meat with a fork. "It's from a cow, it's a grazing type animal that we use for food."

Phoebe nodded as she took a bite of steak, "it is acceptable, thank you for this meal."

"No problem, what's a few extra mouths to feed?" He sat down beside Jennifer and looked at them all, "so what's the plan?"

Nathan leaned back with his beer, "enchant Audrey and make sure Mara is kept back while she works her Parker magic on The Troubles."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Duke took a sip of beer, "should I call Vince and Dave and see who has decided to go crazy in the last few days?"

"After Audrey is awake, but I suspect the first thing she'll want is a change of clothes, coffee and her gun." Nathan looked at Duke as the man stared, "it's Audrey we're talking about."

"True, very true but you may have to persuade her that a taser may work better due to the fact Mara, if she wakes up, may understand how to use a gun." Duke pointed his fork at Nathan, "I really don't want to explain to Audrey why you got shot when you could have been tased instead….I don't think you do either. The last time you got shot, remember what she did?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "the last time I got shot you two were in the barn."

"I mean the time before that, the Hickson Farm incident…remember what she did?" Nathan shrugged, "oh shrug it off all you want man but we had to listen to it for weeks on how she practically strapped you down to a hospital bed and made you recover. I clearly remember that lecture, it made me want to hide for cover and it wasn't directed at me."

Jennifer looked at them, "she really did that?"

"Oh yeah, Audrey upset at Nathan injured…scary thing. Dr. Raymond practically was trying to scurry from the room to avoid her wrath. It doesn't help he's an injury magnet, or so Audrey says."

* * *

Phoebe chuckled and looked at Nathan, "I look forward to the day you are bound forever together. I suspect that her worry will only increase."

The statement made Nathan smile, "thank you, I appreciate the comment." He looked down at the ring in his hand. "Does she ever start to age or is she going to be as young as she is forever?"

"Darcadians live very long lives Nathan, I am nearly 20,000 of your years." She smiled and put her fork down, "however, not many Darcadians travel outside our realm so they are unaware that two factors can pause this…this immortality." His eyes met hers and she leaned forward slightly, "the one they are bound with and the process of time in the realm they reside. In time she will begin to age, it may not be apparent at first but within five years the immortality she possessed will have disappeared and she will be like anyone in this realm."

Duke chuckled and nodded to Nathan, "at least you won't be one of those guys that has the younger wife and everyone thinks she's your daughter. That's an upside, despite the 300 plus years she has on you."

"Duke…" Nathan stared at him and then looked at Jennifer. "Control him before I do."

Jennifer slapped his arm, "give him a break okay."

"Jennifer," Phoebe got the younger woman's attention. "Tell me how you pulled her soul forward despite Mara being present?"

The younger woman shrugged, "I just called on the light, that it come forward and not be touched by darkness."

Leo finally picked his head up, "perhaps a sunset enchantment is a possibility. Call forward the light as the sun rises and leave it to sunset to retain it. It is a simple enchantment you have used before."

Phoebe nodded and looked at Audrey's ring that sat on the table, "tomorrow we wake Audrey for a day."

* * *

A/N: Okay they have a plan and they are going to save some Troubled people...but will everything go as planned or will things go down?


	8. A Day to Help

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

The next morning they found themselves and Benson in Audrey's room, Vince and Dave were aware of the plan after having met Phoebe and her men the night before. They found three Troubles that needed helping and all three cases were expecting Audrey sometime before the sunset. Phoebe placed her hand over Audrey and spoke words similar to those Jennifer had been speaking for days.

"_Opro solaren solarid bretal lunis. Jusi epa drea Mara Marus, ospa Audrey Lunis luah coron._"

Audrey gasped as she woke and looked around to see Nathan on one side of the bed and Phoebe on the other removing her hand from above her. "What's going on?"

"Your friends have petitioned me to save your soul and dispose of Mara's without destroying the body in which you both reside. I told them I'd give you one day to prove your difference, if you can we shall work to find a way to save you without sending you to the mists. You have until sunset to prove your difference from Mara, one day of freedom because I will not allow Jennifer to wake you again after this. We risk waking Mara each time we awaken you, I cannot allow her to be conscious in this world or in Darcadia." Phoebe moved away and Audrey narrowed her eyes.

* * *

It took half an hour to get Audrey changed into clothes from the gown that the nurses had put her in and discharged with both Nathan and Duke armed with heavy sedatives in tranquilizer guns. Benson looked at her as she pulled her hair from her jacket. "I hope you understand that the coma was the only way, at least that's what's been said. We have really needed you Officer Parker, Haven has suffered without you."

She nodded as she put her hair in a ponytail, "it's okay, I'd rather be in a coma then unleash her. I guess I'll be seeing you this evening, probably drugged so let me thank you for helping my daughter and Duke."

"Of course, see you in a few hours." He nodded to both men as he left the room.

Nathan put up a finger and pulled something from his pocket, "Phoebe said this was like a meter of sorts." He held up her ring, "said the stones would turn if any trace of Mara touches the metal. She also enchanted it to turn the stones on mine so we're both aware if Mara's coming to the surface in any way." He gently placed the ring on her ring finger as he spoke.

A smile formed on the woman's face, "I thought we'd be doing this in a few years instead of a few weeks."

"What?" He smiled at her and she held up her hand.

"You putting a ring on my finger." She grinned before looking at his hand to see his own ring resting on his ring finger. "Kind of unfair Wuornos, not letting me do that."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "one day you will and it won't include a Trouble or evil persona."

They found Phoebe and her men in the hall with Jennifer, Vince and Dave looked at her with only a nod as acknowledgement. Audrey looked Phoebe in the eyes, "let's get one thing straight, whoever you are. If you can't save me, so be it but do not let her loose on Haven. Destroy us both if you must to the mist or whatever you call it but, do not let her evil touch this already fragile town. I won't let my family or my home subjected to…to that, I'll put a bullet in myself before I let that happen."

With that she walked away, both Duke and Nathan with her while Jennifer stayed beside Phoebe and her men. Vince and Dave quickly headed after the three to inform her of those who needed help. Phoebe looked at the woman beside her, "she cares greatly for Haven and it's people."

"Yeah she does." Jennifer smiled, "want to see what she does to help those in Haven?"

* * *

Audrey stood outside the hospital speaking to Gloria, who had Aaron in a stroller. Duke and Nathan were a few feet away watching as the blond smiled as she spoke and reached down to touch the baby's hand. Phoebe and Jennifer walked over to Nathan and Duke, Leo and Trevor soon beside them as well.

"Well he's beautiful and free." Audrey put a hand on Gloria's arm, "I'm sorry Ben had to…when was the funeral?"

Gloria nodded, "yesterday evening, we laid both him and Ashley to rest together. Word got around about what was going on, I'm glad you're back to yourself Audrey. Haven has needed you, too many have died in your absence when they could have been avoided. I guess we never knew how much we needed you till you were gone."

"I'm sorry I missed everything." Audrey gave her a hug and Gloria pulled back after a few moments. Audrey stuffed her hands on her jean pockets as she continued on, "Vince and Dave told me about the three Troubles that erupted during my coma. I'm going to go see the afflicted today, get everything calmed down."

"Good, well I should get him home. I just stopped by for some papers, taking leave at the moment."

Audrey opened her mouth before closing it, finally she spoke. "If we don't speak again, let me say thank you for putting up with both me and Lexie."

"Compared to Crocker's attitude, Lexie and you are darlings." Gloria patted her arm and started on her way, taking Aaron with her.

* * *

Audrey turned back to Nathan and Duke, "Vince said that Laura Miller was the most in need, somehow her Trouble has turned all plants around her into animals of some kind."

"That sounds like the strangest Trouble we've ever had." Duke shook his head, "but I guess that does cause a stampede or animal control issue if not dealt with."

Nathan pulled the tranq gun's strap around him so it hung on his back, "went to school with her, she was Laura Taylor till she changed her name a few years back."

"The girl who was too shy to talk to anymore, shyer than you in some ways?" Duke shrugged, "why would she have that type of Trouble?"

"Her father got busted by The Chief when she was ten for murdering her mother and abusing Laura. The Millers took her in and raised her as one of their own, they died in a car accident about two years ago."

Audrey nodded slightly, "neglect and feeling alone, animals may make up for the lost. I guess I should go talk to her and see what we can do."

* * *

They took two vehicles but arrived at Laura Miller's house to see farm animals and dogs running around everywhere. Audrey knocked on the door as Nathan and Phoebe stood with her, the door opened and a young woman stood there while animals ran out of the house.

"Laura, I'm Officer Audrey Parker…"

She nodded, "Mr. Teagues said you would come by to help, it wasn't until the house was overrun and the yard that I realized something was wrong. I thought it was a gift but I'm Troubled instead."

"Can we come in," she motioned behind her, "this is Officer Wuornos and…"

"Phoebe Lunis, I am here to help as well."

Laura nodded and let them in, the entire house was almost filled to the brim with animals of some kind. They sat in the living room and Audrey eyed Laura as she sat there nervously, "you're kind of not used to having people over are you, not since your family died huh?"

"No."

Audrey smiled, "wanna know something," she pointed to Nathan with her thumb, "this guy, no social life what so ever. I have to literally drag him out just to go somewhere." Laura let a small laugh go, "so it's okay to be shy, I'm used to shy and I can work with it."

The young lady smiled at Audrey, "so you can help me?"

"Of course, but only if you're ready to be helped." Audrey smiled and put up both her hands, "this isn't a one person solution, you have to be willing to help yourself too. It'll be hard to accept but I think I know why you are turning plants into animals. I think you know why too…"

"Because they keep me company, I'm not alone." Laura shook her head as she cried a bit, "everyone I know has gone away and leaves me alone. I'm tired of being alone, of just having plants to talk to."

Audrey put her hand on Laura's and shook her head slightly, "you're not alone, not anymore. There are so many people like you, who have Troubles that are under control and I'm sure you'd have someone to relate to. You don't have to be alone, you have people who will be friends but you have to reach out like I'm reaching out to you now." Sobs and tears were the only sounds for a moment before Audrey squeezed Laura's hand, "you have to let them go, your parents and The Millers…you have to let them go but know they loved you, your mother loved you. I know she did because as a mom I can tell you, I can't imagine not loving my children. The Millers loved you, they took you in because they cared and loved you. They may not be with you anymore but their love is still with you," she took Laura's hand and placed it against her chest, "in your heart. So let them go…"

The sounds of animals soon began disappearing and plants remained in their place, Laura was sobbing and crying as she hugged Audrey. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh," Audrey held her, "you have nothing to be sorry for. It's going to be alright, you're going to be fine now."

* * *

Half an hour later Phoebe and Nathan as well as Audrey exited the house to find Duke, Jennifer and the guards waiting by the cars. Duke looked at them as they walked down the drive. Audrey sighed as she stood beside Jennifer against the hood.

"How'd it go?"

"I told her I'd have Vince and Dave start socializing her, she'll be fine knowing she's not alone anymore." Audrey looked back at the house, "she's lost so much but she has so much to gain. It'll take a while but soon she'll be socializing and doing normal things."

Jennifer bumped her arm against Audrey's, "how's it feel, doing what you do again?"

"A lot better without William trying to make it worse," she smiled at the thought. "I actually miss working with The Troubled, helping people know that they have lives without letting their afflictions control it."

Phoebe regarded Audrey for a moment before speaking, "you expose your heart to those without hope and allow them to regain that lost hope. It's as if their days of darkness are swept away with the rising sun."

Audrey nodded, "the darkness doesn't disappear, they have to live with it but they learn to live with it. Mara's curse will never go away, not until she does…these people struggle every day because of what she did…of what I did."

"You are not Mara, you are an entirely different soul than Mara." Phoebe placed a hand on Audrey's arm, "I never thought it possible for two souls to reside in one body but yours is so pure and full of light that it could never be touched by what Mara did. You are Audrey of Light not Mara of Darkness, for that I am grateful because it means there is hope for Haven and Darcadia. Your soul is worth saving and I vow to do what I can to save it."

* * *

A/N: So now Phoebe is willing to help save Audrey, the only question is...how long before Mara rears her ugly head?

Darcaidan Translation: _Opro solaren solarid bretal lunis. Jusi epa drea Mara Marus, ospa Audrey Lunis luah coron_ means** From sunrise to sunset restore the light. Keep at bay Mara of Darkness, allow Audrey of light to shine bright.**


	9. Darkness Shall Appear

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Lunch happened between the second and third Trouble, during that time Audrey decided that she had to know what was going on and who Phoebe was. She listened to Phoebe talk about their home realm, about family she didn't have any clue about all while holding Nathan's hand. She was aware of what Phoebe said about it being the last time Jennifer would be waking her up, meaning that if they didn't find a way to destroy Mara she'd never see those around her again. The entire time she refused to let Nathan get any more than two feet from her, with exception of the bathroom, because she knew it was possibly the last day she'd get with him if they lost the battle.

Audrey put up a hand to stop Phoebe where she was, not allowing her to continue. "So let me try to understand this, wherever we all are from…I'm a fugitive?"

Leo laughed slightly, "a fugitive would be more welcomed than you." They'd discovered through lunch that Leo was her older brother by a few decades, he'd warmed up to her once he'd seen her work with Marla Davonport over the woman's silent Trouble. "You are the most wanted individual in all of Darcadia, from the Tower of Light in the north to the Palace of Arbors in the south. Even the Darkened Mountains allowed us to search their lands because they fear you…"

"They fear Mara," Phoebe quickly snapped at her son, "your blindness is personal I understand but remember that two souls reside in this body. Audrey is not Mara so do not act like she is."

Audrey looked up at Leo, "what did I do as Mara to hurt you?"

He looked to the side before looking up at her, "you...I mean Mara harmed my beloved wife and in the process our first child was lost, stillborn before her time. For days after we feared for Gwyndol's life, she was stricken with sickness but in due time all things returned to normal. Years later we had another daughter, Fey….with her mother's beauty and a giving nature that reminds me so much of Mara at her age. She's equivalent to 12 years here in this realm, last week we took her on a ride across the lands and she let the Tower be her beacon home…perhaps she will take the mantle if Jennifer refuses it."

Jennifer put up her hands, "oh she is welcome to it, I'm happy here in Haven."

* * *

Phoebe looked to Audrey, "you can never return to Darcadia because our people have suffered greatly under Mara, they would never be able to understand your change. They would think it a disguise or magic to enchant us despite your heart being full of Light…you are Audrey Parker, Soul of Light here but in our family records you are Mara of Darkness. I shall make a note that you changed so all know in the future that your soul changed and you were once again of Light. I only wish Mara's actions did not lead to this rift in our family."

Audrey smiled, "I am." That made them all look at her, "Mara created The Troubles but the Troubles created me, Audrey Parker, so how can I wish them away?"

Leo chuckled, "you have wisdom as well, that is something Mara had as well…up until William arrived."

Nathan finally spoke after having stayed silent, "who was William and how did he get to Mara. I sense your world has a hierarchy and he doesn't seem like he was in the same standing as Mara."

"William Arbors is the bastard son of Damon Arbors, youngest prince of the Palace of Arbors. It is another kingdom that resides next to the kingdom we hold. Damon's sister, Azula, is the mother of Gwyndol and her brothers. They came to the Tower of Light after Gwyndol and Leo's betrothal and instantly William became entranced by Mara's beauty. In turn, having not touched those of the Darkened Mountains, where William's mother is from, she became increasingly obsessed with learning of the Darkened Magic. She soon became it's slave and a slave to the lust she had with William, Jennifer's birth and believed death threw away all the goodness she had and she left. Eventually all of Darcadia became fearful of her, knowing the saying of the ancient times was true."

"The Lighter they are, the Darker they fall." Jennifer made them all look at her, "what, it just came to me."

"You are right," Phoebe put a hand on Jennifer's arm. "That is the ancient saying, however there is another that was lost over the years that few know it."

Jennifer smiled at her, "a soul encased by Light is free from Darkness day and night."

Leo put a hand on Jennifer's back, "you would have made a very formidable Lady of Light, none from the Darkened Mountains would dare to cross the boarders with you guiding the people. Your sight is natural as is your nature, it is a sadness that Darcadia will endure on without you."

* * *

Audrey reached out and touched Nathan's arm, squeezing it. "Nathan…" he turned to her, "shoot me, I can feel her." She groaned and put a hand to her head, shaking it as the ring began to blacken. "No, I won't let you, I won't…"

Phoebe moved from the table, pulling Jennifer back with her and Leo held out a crystal as he held Jennifer back. Duke instantly put her behind him, sharing at Audrey as she sat fighting for herself in a battle they couldn't help her with. Nathan already had the rifle pointed at her, waiting to take the shot.

"Audrey…"

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Audrey…is gone." She stood up, clearly Mara and looked at him with a dark smirk. "Go ahead and shoot me big boy, either way when this is over you will suffer for all this. I offered you a chance to not suffer but you didn't take it, so when I find William he's going to enjoy tearing you apart mentally."

"Not if I we stop you." She turned to her head to see Phoebe, "Mara of Darkness, Destroyer of Darcadia you will meet your end just as William of Arbors did."

Mara shook her head, "it's been centuries Mother, you still haven't been able to kill me yet. You can't, it would equate to being from the Darkened Mountains and the beloved High Lady of Light would never darken herself. There is nothing you can do that wouldn't darken your precious light."

"But I can." Jennifer pushed her way through Duke and Leo before facing Mara. "Let's see if my math is right, I'm from the Tower of Light and from the Darkened Mountains, means I'm half-light and half-dark. I guess that means that I can take you on without harming myself."

"Who are you?"

Jennifer looked at her, "Kiara or at least I was, now I'm Jennifer."

The woman's face changed suddenly, the evil smirk washed away and left surprise in it's wake. "Kiara? You're alive, but you died…they said you were born dead."

"I did what I had to in order to protect her." Phoebe placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "you sought to destroy your own child so I sent her here. I sent her to the very realm you sought to harm and now she like everyone else is cursed because of you. The brightest light came from the darkest soul, impossible to corrupt so I suggest my daughter you go to the mists where you belong."

* * *

Surprise morphed to anger and Mara shook her head, "I will destroy all of this realm and yours, you will pay for what you've done Mother. I would have taken care of her, loved her…"

"There is no love with Darkness," Phoebe looked at her as she shook her head. "There is only lust, you would have never been able to love Jennifer as she needed. I blame myself for letting you near William but that is something that can't be undone."

"You're wrong, you don't know anything. I loved William and I loved Kiara…"

Nathan shook his head, "you don't know what love is, you think you do but you don't." He shot the rifle several times and the tranq darts laid in her chest. She looked down and grabbed them, throwing them on the ground. "I love Audrey and I won't allow you to take her from me…not again."

"Well she's already gone." Mara smirked before falling down against the chair, head against the metal. "What did you do to me?"

He bent down and picked up the dart, "putting you back in your mind."

"You won't get away with this." Mara groaned before her eyes closed, her head turning as she tried to keep her eyes opened.

"Audrey?" He hoped the sedative was working like Benson said it would.

Her eyes fluttered open and shut but for a few seconds they looked at him. "I love you Nathan, always have and always will."

* * *

Within a few minutes both Audrey and Mara were back in their minds, contained within the same body. Nathan picked the woman up and looked at them, "I should get her back to the hospital."

Phoebe grabbed her hand and looked at the ring, the stones were clear once again. "Mara is contained, she's growing stronger with each rising. She may not be able to use her magic now but next time there is little doubt she will be able to. I'm sorry but they must both stay locked inside, we cannot risk Mara to bring Audrey forward again." Letting the hand go, Phoebe looked into Nathan's eyes. "I regret you did not get time to say your farewells if this was indeed the last time she awakens."

"She knows everything I'd say to her." Nathan walked past Phoebe and took the keys that Jennifer handed him.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, Mara is one crazy person...next we see some supernatural things and possibly a key to saving Audrey. Anyone want to guess?


	10. A Plan of Action

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

The day that had seemed so upbeat was suddenly sullied by the very fact Mara had managed to gain the upper hand. They all decided to regroup at The Grey Gull once again, Duke had practically shut it down until further notice, as when there Phoebe and the men liked to dress in their normal clothing and it would draw attention.

Leo shook his head as the others spoke on what to do, he finally turned to his mother. "This is useless, as much as Audrey's soul is valuable and I wish it no harm, we cannot chance another rising." He looked at them all, "we must sacrifice her, we have no choice and she herself said that she was willing to die to save Haven."

Duke put up a hand, "hold on a damn moment…you can't really be serious in that?"

"I must think of Darcadia too," Leo swept his hand out. "Mara was right, my mother cannot do any more than banish her to the mists or it would mean destroying our beacon. What you must understand about Darcadia is that without our High Lady of Light, Darkness has a chance to destroy everything and everyone. We fight an eternal war with Darkness and until the mantle is ready to be taken on it is my mother who must stay alive. Mara knows now that she is here and if she awakens again, she will kill our mother to allow Darkness to destroy all this is. Once it has taken Darcadia, where do you think it will strike next?"

Phoebe looked at Jennifer, "do you see any resolution? I can find none and Mara grows stronger with each rising, next time the medicine is removed I fear Mara will be in control and Audrey lost."

Jennifer stood up and walked to the water, looking out at it. "I'd like a few minutes to think so can you leave me alone, Duke that includes you?"

* * *

They left her alone and Duke grabbed a beer just as Nathan arrived, Leo and Treavor stood watch by the doors as if ready to defend their princess. Duke knew it was true, Jennifer was Darcadian so that meant they'd protect her from anything.

"What did I miss?" Nathan looked at him and he shook his head.

"Nothing, just crazy brother saying we should kill Audrey with Mara. Jennifer is thinking right now while the rest of us are inside, it's like they're leaving the decision to her."

Nathan looked out the door to see Jennifer, "she's like Audrey, she'll do what has to be done." He saw Duke's face and shook his head, "the entire drive here I realized what we were up against. I could practically feel the evil in Mara and I don't want that touching Haven. Audrey and I talked some this morning, during the wait for lunch. She made me promise her that this time I wouldn't destroy Haven because of greed, that I got a few weeks with her so to take them and be happy."

"And will you?" Duke stared his friend down, "just be happy with killing her?"

"No but I know Audrey, that she'd rather sacrifice herself than let Haven be destroyed by Mara. If William is just a fraction of what Mara is capable of, Haven wouldn't be anything but sand on a beach to her." He looked back at Jennifer, "made me swear to keep Haven safe so our only living child can be happy."

Duke chuckled, "I knew you'd claim paternal rights to Jennifer as soon as you could."

"She's a part of Audrey, which makes her part of my family in every way that matters." He chuckled and looked at Duke, "means you'd be my son-in-law if you married her."

"Don't remind me please." Duke backed up and pointed at him, "that right there is why Audrey needs to survive, if for nothing else."

* * *

Phoebe looked up from her place at the bar, "she's calling to the Light."

Leo shook his head, "that's impossible, no one has been able to do that since Amara Lunis generations ago. The last who tried was Gwyn Lunis and she suffered by being encompassed by Darkness, we have to stop her."

They all went outside to see Jennifer standing on the dock looking out at the ocean but she was singing. It wasn't in the strange language that she'd been using for days to call Audrey forth but plain English, it was melodic and beautiful. Duke and Nathan watched as Phoebe held back Trevor and Leo from reaching for her.

"She must and she can, let her do her work."

Duke grabbed Phoebe's arm, "what is going on?"

"She's calling on the mantle of Light," Leo shook his head and looked out, "each time a High Lady of Light steps down, another takes the mantle. However, the girl who takes it on has been trained for years, no one can just call on it without risking all the Light inside them. Balance is fragile and two Ladies of Light is impossible without consequences."

"Then stop her."

"We cannot, it's already begun." Phoebe watched as the sun began to set, "it's at it's peak, the thin barrier between Light and Dark is present at sunset. Any other time and we could stop her but now it must be finished."

Jennifer just continued to stare as she sung gently and softly yet loudly for all to hear. "…bring it into my heart. Save the world, harm no more my inner Light calls to you on this golden night. I don't deserve you, your precious and perfect Light while I hold Darkness in me. From the darkest minds to the lightest hearts I come forth to seek you." The sun began to set on the water as she sung, "you seek the good and the just, no harm and no pain are present with you. I don't deserve a chance to know the pureness you are, I don't deserve to know the safety of your tower but I bestow myself to you. I bestow myself to you." With that Jennifer fell to her knees as the sun's final ray hit the water.

* * *

"Jennifer!" Duke tried to go after her but Phoebe held him back, "let me go…"

"Wait, we must see which has claimed her. If she suffers from losing all the Light inside her she must be placed to the mists as well or you risk your town as with Mara."

Trevor pulled out a crystal and held it out, "Lady Jennifer turn to us so we may see you."

Jennifer stood up and reached her hand out to the water, "imber lunis." The entire bay out a few yards lit up in the darkness, "arbor lunis." The wood in the fire pit began to be consumed by flame as Jennifer turned to look at them. "I am not Darkness…"

"She could be lying…" Leo spoke quickly but Phoebe shook her head with a smile.

"No she can't, to deny the Darkness is impossible if you hold it inside you." Phoebe made her way over and touched Jennifer's chin, "besides, she commands light by a single word. Jennifer of Darcadia, Lady of Light you humbled yourself before Light and sought not for yourself so it answered your call. Light seeks those who don't misuse it, those who are humble and kind…you are truly pure Light."

Jennifer smiled and nodded, "I know how to save Audrey without sending Mara to the mists. It's hard to explain but you'll have to trust me. It'll involve exposing Audrey to the Light."

Nathan shook his head, "Audrey isn't like you, she's had to do some horrible things and isn't anywhere near the idea of purely good like you."

"She's my mom, I wouldn't risk her without being certain."

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on what will happen? I'll tell you now...you WILL NOT see the next chapter coming. It will be posted by the ending...


	11. Darkness Meet Light

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

After arranging with Gloria to have Audrey transported to The Grey Gull near sunset that following day, the others sat around the fire just listening to stories. Nathan and Duke told stories of Audrey during her time in Haven, Jennifer told stories of her own childhood while Phoebe and Leo told stories of a young Mara. Duke and Nathan smiled as the tales of a young girl who was determined to tame a unicorn no matter who told her it was impossible.

"Phoebe," Jennifer looked at her grandmother, "when we save Audrey and Mara is lost to the Light, will you be returning to Darcadia?"

Phoebe nodded and took Jennifer's hand, "yes and because our realms run in different times it is doubtful I will ever see any of you again. You have been exposed to this world so long that you shall age as they do just as Audrey shall in the coming years, decades for us are centuries for you. A day could be years so no visitation is possible between us."

Jennifer nodded and sighed, "guess I should have expected that." She leaned into Duke and he kissed her head as he shared a look with Phoebe. "I found my family only to lose it..."

"Dear child you have a family," Phoebe smiled at Jennifer. "You have claimed Audrey as your mother instead of Mara, Nathan has claimed you as a daughter and this man beside you…he will not leave you. You have a family and while half may return to another place, half remains beside you."

"Don't forget you are Lady of Light," Leo spoke softly as he poked at the fire. "You can call on us and we shall arrive if you are ever in need. Just because my mother can't return to this realm again so that ours is safeguarded doesn't mean others of our family cannot."

Nathan touched Jennifer's arm, "you're part of Haven and a part of this family."

"Yeah," Duke chuckled and pointed at Nathan, "I mean, your dad is my friend. He practically will torment me for everything we've done or will do so I really need help in fending him off."

A smile filled Jennifer's face, "more than happy to help with that Business Man."

* * *

"Mother, why don't you tell about the time Mara felt the flutters of her heart for the first time." Leo took a sip of the wine Duke had pulled out that evening. "I believe it was that patrolman's son during her first century."

Phoebe chuckled, "yes, Mara thought she'd found her match in a patrolman's son, the man patrolled the eastern board of our kingdom. His son joined him for the first time at the Tower, Mara was so young, perhaps six or seven of your years here. She insisted that Tobin Ortus was the one for her, at least until he dirtied her new dress and from that moment on she refused to speak to him ever again."

Nathan smiled and took a sip of beer, "when you speak of Mara before her…turning, as I guess you could call it, it's almost like hearing about Audrey."

"It is that you are." Phoebe pulled her cloak around her tighter as she stood back. "Their souls separate only when Mara accepts William, Audrey is all Mara before he turned her. Audrey is Mara's Light while Mara herself is the Darkness."

"I guess I'll have to tell her about her childhood." Jennifer smiled as she looked at them, "about her real past like she's always wondered about."

* * *

The evening turned into day and that evening they were greeted by Gloria and the paramedics with Audrey on a gurney. Nathan has discussed at length what they needed to do and Gloria, despite the weirdness, convinced Benson to turn Audrey's care over to her. So they slowly woke Audrey with a slightly longer enchantment of what Jennifer had been using before.

Audrey opened her eyes and found Nathan looking at her, "Nathan…"

Jennifer moved into view and in her hands was a small crystal, "we only have about an hour and it's hard to explain but we may be able to beat Mara without removing her from your head."

"If that's possible why didn't you think of it days ago?" Audrey sat up with Nathan's help.

"Well it kind of came to me last night, it's a long story but basically you need to beg for Light to accept you."

Audrey gave her a look that could only be described as 'what are you going on about'. "Light?"

"Yeah, see where we're from it's all Light and Darkness. Remember Phoebe explained it yesterday, about the difference between you and Mara and the whole Darcadia place." Jennifer sat beside her on the chair, "I know it's a lot of faith-based but if you stand outside during the sunset and think about the idea of Light…it comes to you. You like sunsets don't you?"

Nathan smirked, "one of her favorite things to watch." He pushed Audrey's hair out of the way and she smiled at him. "This maybe the only way to beat Mara and if not, they made the decision…we all have to sacrifice you to stop Mara. Don't make me do that Parker…don't make me keep that promise."

Audrey nodded, "explain more of this to me Jennifer so I don't do anything that could allow Mara to escape."

* * *

For what seemed like half an hour before sunset the two women sat talking, joined by Phoebe halfway. Duke and Nathan stood with Leo and Trevor just waiting before Audrey stood and walked over to Nathan, he pulled her gently to the side away from the others.

"So, as crazy as it sounds do you think you're up for this?" He looked at her and she smiled, "it's not the normal crazy you're used to."

Audrey took his hand and held it, "I feel her with every moment, getting stronger." She looked up into his eyes, "if something happens in the middle of this, forget the mists…shoot her Nathan. When she's there talking, it's like I see out of her eyes…my eyes. I want the last thing I see to be you, promise me that."

"Parker…"

She shook her head, "promise me Nathan, that even if I can't say anything or do anything that the last thing I'll see as you. I love you and I know this is hard on you, just like with the barn but," she moved in closer and leaned her forehead against his, "I'd rather my death come from an act of love rather than vengeance."

"I love you Audrey Parker." He took her face in his hands and watched her smile, "I promise. If you'd asked me a month ago I would have said no but I understand the risks now and what's at stake." He pulled back and let his hands slip to hers. "But this will work…"

"We can hope." She moved away from him and over to the edge of the water where Jennifer and Phoebe stood waiting. "I'm ready, despite her growing strength."

Phoebe nodded, "focus on the sunset as it hits the water. Feel the Light and think of it, of what it means and ask it's acceptance. Allow yourself to hear it's melody and give a melody back."

* * *

She moved back as did Jennifer, both waiting as Audrey watched the sun. Jennifer moved to Duke and he held an arm around her as Nathan joined them. Trevor and Leo stood beside Phoebe, waiting for the melody to be heard.

"Curses and darkness I have caused, heedless of the suffering. My heart is black, lost to Darkness and hatred." Audrey's head lifted up as she watched the sunrise and sang softly. "I don't deserve your Light, your goodness and beauty but I ask you, accept my own suffering. I am alone, with nothing to hold me except my past crimes." She looked down at her hand to see the darkening of her stones. "I beg of you, forget the source and save the cursed. Save the innocent who will know the pain, keep them in the Light and safe from harm on this very day…" Audrey stopped and turned to look at Nathan, tears on her eyes as the stones of her ring became black.

Phoebe spread her arms out across Leo and Trevor as Jennifer moved in front of Nathan and Duke. The sad face turned into an evil smirk. "Mara…"

"Trying to expose me to the Light, won't work." Mara twisted her hand and a flame appeared in it. "Now you all suffer for…" the flame was extinguished by a sharp sound.

* * *

They all watched as Mara crumpled to the ground, a bullet wound on her chest. They turned to see Nathan holding the gun, he let it drop before moving over to Mara as did Phoebe and Jennifer.

"Mara there is still a chance to find acceptance in one's final moments." Phoebe cradled Mara's head and looked into the blue unsteady eyes. "Beg the Light for acceptance."

She gave a small smirk, "never, I am…Mara of Darkness."

Jennifer looked at Nathan as he took the woman's hand, hoping for a trace of Audrey. She put a hand on Mara's head, "Audrey lunis."

She gasped, if not for the pain but for something else. Unsteady eyes seemed to search around before settling on Nathan. "Nathan…"

"I'm here Parker." He kissed her hand, "I'm here."

"Light acc…ept me." The words died on her mouth as her eyes closed and her chest stilled.

* * *

Duke and the men watched as the two women and Nathan sat there mourning over a dead woman. Nathan released her hand and placed it on her chest, ignoring all the blood that surrounded her. A hand on her head, he kissed her forehead gently before standing, pulling Jennifer with him. Duke instantly took Jennifer in his arms, aware of her silent tears.

Phoebe slowly released Audrey's head and stood, her blue gown covered in a red stain from where she'd cradled Audrey to her. Tears lined the woman's face as she looked at Nathan, she placed a hand on his arm. "I am sorry that you were forced to kill her, our attempts at saving Audrey were in vain. I admit I should have tried harder."

"There's nothing anyone could have done." Nathan looked at the woman before him, "Mara had to be stopped and Audrey knew that."

Phoebe nodded, "there is little doubt Audrey's name will ever be forgotten in Darcadia. All will know it was she who fought Mara and won the battle, despite dying of battle injuries. While ages will pass and she will be forgotten here, she will never be forgotten there."

"I'd like to keep her body here, bury her in Haven." Nathan looked at his hands as the chill of the night hit them for the first time in years. "She saved Haven and ended the Troubles, I think it's what she'd want."

Leo nodded, "and that she shall have." Duke and Jennifer moved inside as Trevor brought Gloria around to collect Audrey's body. Nathan walked beside her covered body to the ambulance where she'd be taken to the morgue.

* * *

A/N: The Troubles are gone...(running and hiding now), anybody want to comment because I promise this isn't the end. There are a few more chapters left.


	12. Stealing Audrey

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Dawn hit Haven and people welcomed the new day without Troubles, without a centuries old curse. Duke and Jennifer stood watching Nathan as he spoke quietly to Phoebe, the woman was working to remove the blood stain from the deck. Both looked at each other knowing that while they'd lost a friend and mother, Nathan had lost his entire reason for living.

"We have to keep an eye on him, it can't be like it was before." Duke shook his head and gently swirled his drink. "Audrey would haunt us till the day we die if we let anything happen to him."

Jennifer watched as her grandmother spoke with Nathan, "maybe I can convince Phoebe to make him forget like Tanneth helped Audrey forget every time she came. Forget who he is, forget Audrey…it's cruel in some ways but it'll help him live."

"I know Nathan, not like Audrey did but I know him enough he'd rather die than forget her. Audrey made him who he is, made him learn that living isn't about a job but about people too. That just because he didn't feel didn't mean he couldn't live."

They turned when Trevor came out of the building, "have you seen Leo?"

"No, I thought he was with you?"

"He left an hour before dawn, he said to scout the area we will be using to return. It should not have taken hours to do so, the walk granted would take time but it is nearly mid-morning and he has not shown himself."

Jennifer looked over at Phoebe, "do you think both Mara's and Audrey's deaths affected him?"

"I think not, he claimed he had no sister after Mara's curse took his child. As for Audrey, he's known her but a few days and if you have not noticed, Leo does not form connections well. There was too much damage done that trust is not something he takes on faith."

* * *

Gloria walked in and Duke stood straight, "Gloria what is it?"

"Has Nathan been with you all morning?"

Duke nodded, "yeah, I mean he hasn't left. Actually Phoebe thinks it's a good idea he isn't alone until after the burial. Why?"

She sighed, "I checked with those Teague brothers as well as Dwight…considering we all know the situation. I came back this morning to find Audrey's body missing, I checked all over Haven as much as I can before I came. She didn't just wake up and walk away, no one has seen her…not even the hospital workers saw anything."

Duke looked over at Nathan then looked at Trevor, "this doesn't get to Nathan, when you get a chance to tell Phoebe do it but if Nathan finds out…"

"I understand, shall I stay here while you Lady Jennifer assist in the search?"

Gloria turned sharply, "Lady Jennifer?"

Jennifer made an uneasy face, "yeah long story…" she gasped and turned her head towards the direction of the road. "The portal, it's been open."

* * *

Phoebe was quick to their side and spoke sharply at Trevor, "where is Leo?"

"He is overdue after a scouting trip, do you think he opened the portal with intent on leaving us here?" Nathan was quickly beside them, although his eyes were no doubt puffy and red from crying. "There is more news but it is not my place to say such things."

Phoebe turned to Jennifer and Duke, "we must stop him from going through, Jennifer we must go to where it is located."

"This is just a crazy question but if Leo could prove Mara was dead, what would that do?" Duke looked at them from beside Jennifer.

Trevor silently nodded as if understanding, "it would provide all of Darcadia proof that the reign of terror Mara wrought on us is over. It would also give him some power he doesn't have, he'd advance to the Council and place Fey in line for the mantle. You do not think…"

"Oh I think he did."

"Did what?" Nathan looked at his friend, "what did he do?"

Jennifer sighed, "Leo stole Audrey's body and Duke thinks he'll use it to prove to all of Darcadia that Mara is dead."

Phoebe let a slight gasp go before she placed a hand on Nathan's arm, "I will deal with his actions of lying and betraying us but what he doesn't know is that by taking Audrey to Darcadia he is in fact possibly saving her life. We do not know if Light accepted her as she did it but if it did, when she enters the walls of the Tower of Light, her body will revive itself."

Jennifer stuck up her hand, "but isn't reanimating her body a bad thing, no one will believe it's Audrey. They'll think Mara used some magic or something…"

"Impossible," Trevor looked to Jennifer, "Mara was pure Darkness, she tried to enter the city once and could not. The barrier that protects it, if you are of the Darkened Mountains you cannot enter. We can step into Darkness but Darkness cannot step into Light. We must return to Darcadia and stop Leo before he does harm. Lady Jennifer I ask you take us to the portal but stay behind with your friends, I do not know when we will return in regards to time but we will return."

"No, Jennifer must come with us." Phoebe looked at her granddaughter with a smile, "if not to see your world of birth but to help yourself arrive back where you belong. You have lived in this world and have a connection to it as you do Darcadia…you are the link to returning to Haven."

Duke threw back the drink he had, "then I'm coming too because if she goes, I go."

"As am I," Nathan looked at Phoebe. "If it involves Audrey, I'm going…"

* * *

Phoebe looked at Nathan, "I must ask you this question, if you return with us and Audrey has not been revived…what will you do?"

"Bring her back for burial, that's all."

Trevor sighed, "what you fail to understand is that our people will not allow you to take the body. They will fear that if the body leaves then Mara can be revived, by keeping her within the city she cannot be reanimated as Lady Jennifer spoke of. You will be returning with nothing, I apologize but it is what will happen."

Nathan moved past them and Duke shook his head, "that wasn't the news he needed. He just shot the woman he loves to save this town, like she wanted and because your son couldn't think of anyone other than himself he took Audrey's body. Now if she's really dead, Nathan has nothing. His son is dead and lost to the barn, his father died and is rock," they gave him strange looks, "don't ask. Now Audrey, she'll be gone like everything else. He has nothing left, after everything has been taken she's been taken too."

Jennifer shook her head and left after Nathan, Phoebe sighed. "I will do what I can to get the people to agree to release the body. They'll want a public burning, an enchantment on another body perhaps while Jennifer brings you back. I do not believe my son knew his actions towards others when he acted, his own he is aware of but not the effects on others. For that I apologize, I lost my daughter many years ago so I am numb to the pain of her loss although I can understand his pain as my own husband was lost in those years as well."

"Let's just go and hope that she's alive when we get there." He moved past and Phoebe looked at Gloria, who still stood nearby.

"I am Lady Phoebe of Darcadia, Audrey is my daughter and Jennifer my granddaughter. I assure you your friends will enlighten you upon their return."

Gloria waved her off, "so used to unknown now you could be from Mars and I doubt I'd look at your strange."

"Mars?"

"Another planet, just get Audrey back…dead or alive, alive if possible. Nathan Wuornos without her, well that's not a pretty sight."

Phoebe chuckled, "I understand as I have spent the hours with him and know he is missing half of himself. In time he will find life once again, the pain never passes but it lessens."

"Yeah it does." Gloria sighed and folded her arms, "you guys go, I got to get Dwight and we need to keep this town in order while they are gone."

"I wish you success in the matters, now that the curse is gone it is likely your disorder will be lessened."

"Thanks…your highness."

Phoebe chuckled and shook her head, "I maybe a type of queen but I am simply a person like any of you. I am just closer to the Light, a priestess perhaps you could call me. Good day."

Phoebe joined them all by the cars and watched as Jennifer and Nathan spoke, a smile was on the man's face for the first time in hours. Whatever her granddaughter was doing seemed to help and those words were followed by Nathan hugging her. "I'm glad I have you like I had your mom." Nathan pulled back and smiled at Jennifer, "you're so much like her."

"Why don't we go save her this time instead of her saving us?" Jennifer smiled and Nathan nodded.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long...university and all. Anyways, who is happy about the double Season 5 that we get? Moving on, you're about to enter the world of Darcadia. I've kind of modeled it a cross between Lord of the Rings and the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon Books). It's also got some Once Upon a Time type theme to it. I hope you like this world I've created.


	13. Welcome to Darcadia

The Light in the Darkness

Spoilers: All of Haven Seasons, especially 4x13 The Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I own the backstory, not the main characters

* * *

Once reaching the hill they found it held nothing just as it had weeks before, Phoebe turned to the three and nodded. "Once we reach the other side you will see things not common to this world, do not be afraid but do listen and don't touch anything unless we instruct you as it may harm you. Darcadia is similar to this world but it holds many magical wonders that do not exist elsewhere." She waved her hands and they were immediately dressed in similar clothing as her and Trevor. "This will help you not to stand out, like here strangeness has various levels."

Jennifer looked down at her purple dress and spun side to side to discover how much it flowed. "Uh, well this is different. I don't think I've worn a dress since prom."

"At least it's your color." Duke smirked, "you're beautiful..."

Phoebe moved to Jennifer and placed a circlet on her head, "as a Lady of Light you hold this symbol and no harm can come to you as long as you wear it or the aggressors risk war."

Jennifer removed the circlet and looked at it, it was silver with a single white stone that looked like a diamond. It was the size of a penny and would sit right on her forehead as it hung down from the band. Around the band were metal leaves and small crystals in flowers, "looks like something from Lord of the Rings."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind, Earth reference." Jennifer waved her off and put it back on her head.

Phoebe held out her hands and Trevor took one as did Jennifer, Duke and Nathan took their hands till a circle formed. "_Portalis meso droco Daracadia letru pesonom_."

* * *

A light seemed to form in the middle of the circle and seconds later they were standing in the middle of a clearing in a forest that was gold and orange instead of green and brown.

Looking around it was Trevor that spoke, "we're in the Golden Forests, it looks like Amora's Garden so we are mere minutes from the Palace of Golden Forests. There we can acquire horses to ride to the Tower of Light, that is where Leo would take her to allow the people to believe they are safe."

"Then to the Palace of Golden Forests we will go, no doubt Gwyndol is aware of his actions as she rules this kingdom." Phoebe picked up the hem of her dress, "come, we have but a ten minute walk."

They walked and Jennifer took in the world around her, Duke and Nathan tried not to stare at everything from animals to plants. It was like being on another planet, some animals were the same as those in their world but others were not. Trevor seemed to take on the role of tour guide and explain animals to them or what different plants could do.

* * *

Arriving at a palace, which had walls that probably surrounded an area the size of Downtown Haven alone, they were greeted by guards. One of which partially bowed to Phoebe, "my lady, High Lady of Light you are welcomed to the Palace of Golden Forests with great honor. I will notify Princess Gwyndol at once."

"That will not be necessary, I require five horses as I must travel to the Tower of Light immediately. It is an urgent matter of life and death."

The guard signaled to another and the man ran into the town which laid beyond the gates. "Do you require assistance my lady?"

"No, however may I inquire if any word of Mara of Darkness has arrived here?"

The guard looked up at her and nodded, "Lord Leo sent word hours ago that the body of Mara of Darkness was being laid to state so that all may view her. Word has reached us that she is dead, never to harm us again."

Two men arrived with horses and she looked down at the guard once on top of her mare. "Notify Princess Gwyndol, tell her that her husband has made a grave mistake and committed a crime against Light. Allow her to know that she nor Princess Fey will suffer but her husband must be punished as necessary, that he will not be allowed to return for a season. He will stay at the Tower of Light, a season of duty without respite for his actions."

"Yes…my lady." The guard looked nervous but nodded before leaving.

Nathan was the one to speak, "did you have to scare him?"

Phoebe turned to Nathan, "Gwyndol must be aware of Leo's crime and we do not have the time to notify her ourselves. Come, we have a day's journey." She turned her mare and started riding at a fast gallop, the others joined her with Trevor behind them.

* * *

They changed gaits at different times but continued to ride through the day, all trying to take in the information. Looking up Jennifer laughed before looking at Duke, "there's your dragon."

He looked up and his eyes widened, "shit that thing is big."

"Dragons won't harm you." Trevor called after him, "they are similar to cats in their behaviors, I raised a dragon as a child until I set it free."

Jennifer just pushed her horse into a gallop, "it's beautiful here, perfect."

Phoebe pushed her horse into a gallop as well and smiled, "catch me if you can."

"You're on!" Jennifer raced after her and Duke groaned as they played.

"We're here for a reason, not a vacation…we can do that next year."

Trevor moved to match Duke and Nathan, "leave them for now, it is not often that Lady Phoebe has freedom and this ride without being surrounded by guards she is free. This may be the only time she has with Jennifer in such a manner, let them have time together."

Nathan moved side to side for a moment on the horse, "I've never ridden a horse but I have to say…"

"Your ass hurts?" Duke laughed, "yeah it happens, you'll learn to live with it…in a week or two."

* * *

The sun was beginning to reach midday when they arrived at what seemed like part palace, part fortress and part temple. A large castle with a turret that shined with a huge light on top laid beyond a fortress type wall. Arriving they rode into the courtyard and many people seemed to instantly gather around them.

"My lady, you have returned." A woman moved over and smiled, "your son arrived with the body of Mara of Darkness. Our lands are free, we are forever safe once again."

"Trevor, see that our guests are taken to the Great Hall…I will be there within moments."

* * *

A/N: Welcome to Darcadia...you'll see more as the chapters go on. In case there are any scifi fans or any Star Trek fans, I imagine Leo looking like Jonathan Archer from Star Trek Enterprise and Phoebe looking like Orla Brady (you can google her).


End file.
